Lecciones de Cocina
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: Basado en el Ep. 18 de Inazuma Eleven Go. Natsumi siempre fue mala cocinando... ¡no creen que ya es hora de que eso cambie? Comenten!


SC: Hey que tal todos! la verdad lamento mucho mi repentina desaparición. Créanme, esto de llegar a tener un mes más de clases, y de tener que ir los sabados de noviembre y diciembre se está volviendo algo pesado -suelta una nube de humo- pero sepan que... no voy a dejar nada de esto inconcluso!

ES: sep... porque de ser así...todos nosotros moriríamos o_O

SC: pero bueno, esta vez les traigo este pequeño Oneshot que se me ocurrió en el capi 18 de IE GO xD

ES: y es otro EndoNatsu...así que, si no les agrada, simplemente no comenten si? xD pero si les agrada, háganlo!

SC: Y los demás los actualizaré! sólo necesito formular algunas ideas y ya!

ES: así que...Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece y todas esas cosas de copyright DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p>Eran las 10 de la noche en el pueblo Inazuma. Todo era silencio en la casa de Endo y Natsumi.<p>

La castaña abrazaba a su esposo mientras yacía en su cama. La noche anterior se habían quedado viendo algunas películas románticas y esas cosas. No hay duda de por qué ahora estaban acostados tan temprano.

Endou se encontraba completamente dormido. Mientras que ella aún no había entrado al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba pensando.

Su matrimonio no tenía ningún conflicto en verdad. No tenían deudas, el dinero no les faltaba en lo absoluto, sin problemas en el trabajo, se tenían el uno al otro, y no había secretos.

Bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta un par de días atrás.

No la estaba engañando con alguien ni ese tipo de cosas. Sólo no le decía la verdad.

Su comida.

Todos sabemos que la comida de Natsumi nunca fue la mejor, y digamos que en diez años mejoró bastante, pero solamente en apariencia.

Seguía sabiendo mal.

Y gracias al día ese en que el castaño invitó a Tenma, logró enterarse de que su comida no había progresado mucho.

Sentía vergüenza por eso. ¿Le habría dicho algo al chico antes de llegar allí?

Pero, ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad simplemente? Cocinaba mal pero que él se lo dijera no le molestaba.

…

Bueno, tal vez si se molestaría pero ya sabemos que así es Natsumi.

Reflexionado esto pensó en qué hacer al respecto. Decidió tomar unas pequeñas clases de cocina en vez de preguntarle a él. Además, estaba segura de que ordenaba comida las veces en que ella no estaba, lo que la convencía aún más.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar todos sus quehaceres listos, se dirigió a casa de Aki.

Se saludaron con un breve abrazo. Se veían de vez en cuando así que no era un encuentro épico o algo por el estilo.

Y le pidió clases de cocina, o para ser más precisos, enseñarle todo lo que la peli verde sabía. Y como eran buenas amigas también le dijo todo lo que había sucedido.

"Endou, que terco"-pensó Kino con un par de gotas. A pesar de tener 10 años más el castaño seguía siendo algo infantil.

-Bueno… si vienes de lunes a viernes y te quedas un buen rato practicando y esas cosas, estarás lista en un mes más o menos.

-¿¡Entonces… me ayudarás!

-eh…sí –fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Natsumi se lanzara a darle un largo abrazo.

Ambas estaban muy felices. Y así comenzaron los 20 días de entrenamiento en la cocina.

Mucha sal, comida quemada y otras cosas que sucedieron allí, pero estaba aprendiendo, lo que importaba más en este caso (no me pregunten de donde salió el dinero para los materiales ^^')

Por otra parte Endou se encontraba camino a casa. Ser entrenador de un equipo de fútbol lo mantenía bien ocupado así que llegar a su hogar era algo imprescindible para él ahora.

Iba preparado. Sea lo que sea que su esposa había cocinado, él tendría que devorárselo sin decir nada más que cosas buenas.

Pero… ¿Cuándo sería el día en que pudiese hacer fiestas… o al menos reunirse con sus amigos en SU casa? Porque, ¡tenía muchas ganas!, pero no podía dejar que ellos comiesen lo que Natsumi cocinaba, y menos dejar que ella se enterase de eso ¿o sí?

Pero no era que ella tuviese la culpa, no claro que no… o tal vez sí.

Bueno, ¡la verdad es que ni él lo sabía!

El castaño sacó sus llaves y abrió tranquilamente la puerta. Dijo un fuerte "Ya llegué" que resonó por los pasillos de su morada. No hubo respuesta, lo cual era extraño. La castaña siempre solía recibirlo amorosamente cada vez que llegaba. A menos claro, que viniese con alguien de visita (Ya saben, eso de no actuar… emm… extrañamente frente a los "niños")

-¡Natsumi!, ¿estás aquí?- se mantuvo preguntando el chico mientras recorría las habitaciones. Buscó en cada lugar de la casa, incluso en la lavadora y debajo de la cama (para que vean hasta donde es capaz de llegar), pero nada.

-Vaya, dónde estás amor…-suspiró en derrota. Fue a su refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche del cuál bebió directamente. E inmediatamente después de eso notó una nota pegada en ese mismo cartón:

"Mamoru:

Salí a hacer un par de cosas que probablemente tardaré un poco de solucionar así que no te preocupes por mí. Por lo cual, tendrás que arreglártelas con la comida por un pequeño tiempo ¿sí? Y no creas que esto significa que no me verás nunca más, no claro que no "

"Te quiero y, nos vemos más tarde"

PD: "Ah sí, y espero que NO estés bebiendo esto sin un vaso…'"

-Así que un par de cosas mmm, me pregunto que será- se preguntó él, aún bebiendo del cartón como si nada-bueno…

Endo se pasó sólo hasta las once de la noche. Era viernes por la tarde y enterarse de que su esposa no estaba para recibirlo de su trabajo no le sentó de maravilla. Hizo de todo, y logró olvidarse de eso en cierto punto…cuando se quedó dormido.

-Ya estoy en casa…-bostezó Natsumi. Estaba rendida. Tenía el cabello alborotado (así como con mechones erizados en algunas partes), estaba muy cansada y apenas se mantenía de pie-quién diría que esto de aprender a cocinar era así de agotador…

Dejó sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina y al salón principal para verificar. Todo estaba bien, así que se fue a su habitación y se encontró con el castaño. Lo encontró dormido así que sólo se acostó junto a él y se durmió.

((((((*))))))

Bien. Llevando la cuenta hoy se cumplía un mes desde que la novia del señor caballo hizo su curso y digamos que ya estaba lista, tal y como predijo Aki.

Y eran las 8 de la noche. Mamoru estaba en uno de esos momentos semanales en los que le daba un buen uso a su cabezota. Llevaba 4 semanas esperando respuestas por parte de ya sabemos quién.

Se llevó una mano a la cara al pensar en ello. ¿Esperó cuatro semanas para recién empezar a hacer algo? Está bien, él creía en ella, pero estaba bien preguntar de vez en cuando… ¿cierto?

Que estúpido fue, aunque bueno, ahora era más importante su duda.

Tenía varios planes. Por alguna razón la castaña siempre tenía una excusa para estar ausente cuando el regresaba.

Y había tomado un poco de café para no dormirse tampoco.

2 horas más y ella estaría llegando. Pero él tenía ansias así que no podía salirse del frente de la puerta principal.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos en un patrón muy familiar. Luego un choque entre llaves, encajes, seguros fuera…

-Ya vol…-empezó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida por el inesperado abrazo de él, el cual hizo que tirase todas las cosas que cargaba. La oji café no hizo más que sonreír-Endo…-susurró para luego presionarse más hacia su pecho.

-Te echaba de menos…- él dijo y luego le hizo cosquillas.

-Igual yo- Pasaron un par de segundos y se fueron a la sala de estar.

-Natsumi…etto…- comenzó Endo dando señas de un poco de inseguridad.

-Querido te estás rascando demasiado. ¿Acaso tienes pulgas? Mira porque de ser así aquí tienes el…

-Natsumi que no soy un caballo ¬¬'

-Yo no dije que tengas porque eres uno…aunque ahora que lo pienso- rió ella para luego ser atacada de nuevo. Después terminó presionada contra el piso por Endo-Por qué… siempre que quieres hablar de algo importante terminamos en esta posición?

-No lo sé… -el sonrió traviesamente-pero ahora eso no es importante- se sentaron en el sillón- Veras, quería saber qué es eso tan importante que estuviste haciendo por un mes, porque de verdad que te desapareciste.

Al decir esto ella se puso más seria-Tomé unas clases de cocina.

Endo se quedó observándola confundido. Ella aún seguía algo molesta por eso de la mentira, así que decidió ser honesta-Ya que sé lo de que mi comida no sabía bien.

Sus rojizos ojos le daban una mirada muy peculiar al chico. Una mirada que le hacía pensar: "piensa bien que dirás, de lo contrario…"

-¿Mamoru por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-ahora ella sonaba algo triste.

-pues… porque… yo-¿Qué diría a su defensa?-no quería que te deprimieses si sabías que no me gustaba.

Ella pareció un poco indignada por la respuesta, aunque se quedó callada para no seguir enojándose.

-Pero Endo… yo quiero que te sientas a gusto. Además, de haberme dicho yo no me habría enojado.

-…

-¡Bueno ya!, si me habría enojado… y hasta te podría haber pegado…

-eh…

-Pero, debiste decirme…

-Es que…- él tenía que arreglar las cosas ya-mientras tú fueses feliz conmigo, me resistiría a comer cualquier cosa sin quejarme.

-¿Comer, lo que sea?... hay Dios Endo…¿De verdad hablas enserio?

Endo pensó en todos esos momentos en los que disimuló el sabor- sí.

-…gracias- ahora lo aprisionaba en un gran abrazo- eres el único que se atrevió a hacer eso… por mí- dijo ella riendo levemente- mi tonto.

-¿tonto?

-Sí… mi dulce y tonto caballo…ah! No Endo espera! Hahahaha basta!...hahaha…

- Te lo advertí- dijo él sonriendo travieso.

Ahora la prueba de fuego. Natsumi decidió cocinar un pie de limón esta vez, lo cual era raro porque era algo dulce, pero ya que. En el entretanto Endo escuchaba una de sus tantas historias en casa de Aki.

-Y por alguna razón los primeros días Matsukaze no quiso probar mi comida- dijo mirando de reojo ella.

Mamoru se puso pálido-… porque será…

-Endo… ya sé la razón.

-lo siento…

-Bueno… al menos ya lo hice cambiar de opinión.

DING!

La castaña dio un pequeño grito de emoción mientras iba al horno a buscar su platillo. Lo sirvió rápidamente y se posicionó más al lado de su esposo esta vez.

-Vamos prueba.

-Eh querida, tranqui…la…-el castaño se sintió muy observado, por lo cual dijo eso, y se quedó callado. Ella lo observaba fijamente con sus codos apoyados en la mesa. Un buen número de parches curita (venditas por si no saben) estaban posicionados en distintas partes de sus manos, sobre todo en sus dedos. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No tenía idea, pero… las tenía por esto de sus ensayos, probablemente con cuchillos.

Le sonreía a cada momento, lo cual lo hacía sentirse algo culpable.

Después de todo, todo eso iba por él.

Le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego probar el tan dulce y gran postre.

Lo saboreó, y repentinamente se quedó quieto sin decir nada.

-Endo?, estás bien? Está bueno?

-…

-Endo responde.

-Es… es…

-E-es?

En ese momento él grito.

-AH! No! Endo cuidado con la!

Sip, se abalanzó hacia la chica sin importarle nada.

-Ow…Mamoru casi rompes la silla…

-No importa- dijo besando sus mejillas- osh… estaba delicioso!- alababa él posando su rostro en el pecho de ella.

-Ah…- sonrió feliz Natsumi.

-Y bien? Qué estamos esperando? Tengo hambre!

-Hahaha…hay Endo, nunca cambiarás.

Y así es como nuestra querida castaña aprendió a cocinar. Y Endo ya no tuvo que pegarle a las visitas por debajo de la mesa para disimular ^^

* * *

><p>ES: Y después Endo invitó a todo su equipo xD perdónennos, pero creo que los finales no son lo nuestro xD<p>

SC: no sé si sea de su agrado pero traté de hacerlo algo gracioso CX de todas formas, gracias por leer!

ES: esperemos que esto realmente suceda pronto...

Natsumi: oye! no es mi culpa! además... SC come lo que yo cocino :D

ES: eso es porque es masoquista ¬¬'

SC: no soy masoquista... bueno si un poquito pero a mí si me gusta su comida fijate -sigue comiendo-

Eeeen fin, comenten y todo! (y pregunto, dejo los nombre de estos así? o los cambio por los que tienen que son: Atsuo y tatsuya respectivamente?)


End file.
